


Bear

by Notes_OliverNightFan



Series: SSECHospice [5]
Category: Stupid Short Eevee Comic
Genre: Cancer, Children, Death, Hospice, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notes_OliverNightFan/pseuds/Notes_OliverNightFan
Summary: There's a bear inside your stomachThe cub's been kicking from withinHe's loud, though without vocal chordsWe'll put an end to himWe'll make all the right appointmentsNo one ever has to knowAnd then tomorrow I'll turn 21We'll script another showWe'll play charades up in the ChelseaDrink champagne although you shouldn't beWe'll be blind and dumb until we fall asleepNone of our friends will comeThey dodge our callsAnd they have for quite a while nowIt's not a shockYou don't seem to mindAnd I just can't see howWe're too oldWe're not oldOld at allJust too oldWe're not oldOld at all





	1. Suitcase

The door opened to Dusk's room but, no one was there seen opening it. Dusk knew who could do this though. "Come in." Dusk said. 

An eevee he didn't recognize came in. He walked to Dusk and looked at him. "Father." He said.

Dusk was taken back by the statement and looked at the eevee and looked shocked. "T-Twilight?" He said apprehensive. 

The eevee had a bow in there fur by there ear similar to a Sylveon's bow. "Y-yes it's me I didn't know that this was going to happen. I was captured before I could try to get in here." Twilight explained. 

"I'm just glad your alive." Dusk stated happily. Dusk hugged twilight. Twilight hugged back. "Dad how did you get here anyway. I thought you weren't coming back here or at least that's what Mom said?" Twilight asked intrigued. 

They released thier embrace. Dusk sighed. "Well son I don't know how to explain it but, your mother didn't make it. I thought you didn't make the trip because I got here quicker than you and Vay didn't tell me he saw you around town." Dusk said explainingly. 

"It's weird that I was caught by the same trainer you had. I was going towards the fire station like you said to because Vay would be there. But, then I got into a fight and was caught." Twilight described. 

"He put his paw on Twilight's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad your here I'll show you everything I can in this place okay." Dusk said cheerfully.

Twilight looked at Dusk. "Thanks but, before we go I have to ask you. Why are you in here? The PC is nice outside and you don't seem to be working on anything?" Twilight questioned. "Well I have been thinking mostly about your mother. How she was before everything and what went down. But, that's not important since your here now." Dusk explained sorrowfully then joyfully.

"Okay. Let's go dad I want to see what goes on around here!" Twilight said ecstatic. "Yep let's go." Dusk said while getting up.


	2. Terrified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a bear inside your stomach  
> A cub's been kicking you for weeks  
> and if this isn't all a dream  
> Well then we'll cut him from beneath.  
> Well we're not scared of making caves  
> Or finding food for him to eat  
> We're terrified of one another  
> Terrified of what that means  
> But we'll make only quick decisions  
> And you'll just keep me in the waiting room   
> And all the while I'll know we're fucked  
> And not getting un-fucked soon.  
> When we get home we're bigger strangers   
> Than we've ever been before  
> You sit in front of snowy television  
> Suitcase on the floor  
> We're too old  
> We're not old  
> Old at all  
> Just too old  
> We're not old  
> Old at all  
> Just too old  
> We're not old  
> Old at all  
> Just too old  
> We're not old  
> Old at all  
> Just too old  
> We're not old  
> Old at all  
> Just too old  
> We're not old  
> Old  
> Old  
> Old at all

"Okay everyone I brought you to this meeting for one main reason!" Dusk announced. 

"Come on out." Dusk encouraged motioning his paw towards himself. Twilight came out from behind Dusk's chair. "He-hello." Twilight said shyly.

Bolt, Flame, Vay, and Blizz were intrigued. "Harmony had another kit?" Bolt asked. "No not exactly, you see, with Sky I had a kit." Dusk explained. 

They all looked shocked. "Dusk what will you do if Harmony finds out?" Vay questioned. "Don't worry based on how long I was gone. It wouldn't be unexpected to have a kit." Dusk reasoned. "What house will they be in?" Flame asked still intrigued. "I think he'll be in GreenPaw with me unless he wants to leave." Dusk rationalized. 

Blizz chimed in. "How come this is only told to us now?" Blizz questioned. "Well the original plan was for him to find Vay in town. Then, you guys would take care of him while I was still trying to find a cure for Sky. But, Sky didn't make it. So, I came here and since I knew the way better. I got here faster. So, when I found out he didn't make it here. I thought he was captured. But, turns out he was just a bit behind me and later got captured by our trainer." Dusk described. 

"Okay Dusk seems like you have this figured out did you want us to do anything." Bolt stated. "No I just wanted to show you him before you asked all separately." Dusk said. "Two last questions. What is his name and why does he have the bow?" Flame asked interested. "His name is Twilight and the bow was Sky's." Dusk explained. 

Dusk and Twilight left the room with Twilight in the front skipping while Dusk followed closely behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Feedback is definitely welcome leave any you have.


	3. What that means

"Calm down Night. Please." Vay pleaded. "I can't because you had a kit and didn't tell me or anyone!" Night yelled. "I know your mad Night but, I thought he didn't make it and I never finished saying what happened with Sky." Dusk replied.

Night stood put and put his paws on the table. "That doesn't mean you couldn't tell us it's very important and we could easily have helped you find him if you thought he didn't make it." Night yelled angrily. "I'm sorry I didn't want you to worry more than you had to. I didn't want to be more of a burden." Dusk responded saddened. 

Vay walked over to Dusk and put his paw on his shoulder. "Dusk your not a burden we care about you were family you should have told us." Vay said assuringly. "I know I'm sorry this is my fault." Dusk said sadly. 

Night walked over to him. "I'm sorry Dusk for lashing out I know it's what Sky did. If I may ask why was Twilight sent on his own to get to us?" Night responded apologetically the asked intrigued. 

Dusk sighed. "Well I wouldn't say Sky was the best caregiver. Especially when she was yelling at me all the time. She didn't seem to care about Twilight. Only me. All she did was try to keep me with her. I knew he would be better with you guys. So, I waited till he was ready. I couldn't leave but, he could so I sent him he was also supposed to tell you guys I'm okay but, then Sky didn't make it soon after and I came." Dusk explained sadly. 

"It's okay Dusk we know you went through alot. I'm sorry for the way I acted. Also how do she act towards Twilight that made you realize." Night replied. "It's okay." Dusk stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave any feedback you have.


	4. Shouldn't be

Dusk looked at Night. "It was early when I knew she wouldn't truly care for Twilight." Dusk said sadly.

At Dusk's house.

Sky waved as she saw Dusk approach. "Hi Dusk your finally back. What took you so long?" Sky asked. 

Dusk came closer. "There was an emergency surgery required. They'll be fine now. Where's Twilight?" Dusk replied. "Oh he's just playing in the field. You should come inside and talk. You've been out too long." Sky responded. 

Dusk looked suprised. "You let him go alone. He's barely a month old. He could get hurt!" Dusk yelled. "He'll be fine don't worry so much." Sky assured him. 

Dusk backed up. "Don't worry. Don't worry. Sky we have a kit that's a lot of responsibility. I don't want him to have to deal with a parent like Harmony. He deserves better." Dusk said angrily. "What about us? What do you not love me anymore because of our kit. Twilight is fine on his own. We need to be together more often your gone way too long at that hospital for all I know flirting with other mon. Now you come home and just care about Twilight." Sky yelled back.

Dusk looked disgusted then composed himself. "Sky you know I love you I would never try and cheat on you. But, Twilight is very important to me and should be important to you. Why do you lack the care for him?" Dusk questioned. "Cause all of my love is going to you." Sky said cheerfully.

Back at the meeting

"That was when I knew I had to get Twilight somewhere safer in a place that would care for him." Dusk stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	5. End to him

"I decided I had enough okay. Twilight needed safety. He couldn't be there with Sky and I constantly arguing. So, ok night I did it after she barged out of the house after an argument I can't remember what about." Dusk explained with his paws on the table. 

Flame was looking out the window interested in something outside it seemed. "Flame pay attention." Bolt said politely. Flame came back to consciousness it seemed and looked over at Bolt.

"Don't worry about it Bolt. Flame just doesn't want to see what he has done to me. He doesn't want to know what his actions led too." Dusk stated quietly. 

Flame looked over at Dusk and then put down his head in frustration. "Sure whatever you say Dusk." He said sarcastically.

Vay looked at Dusk. "Anyways please continue Dusk." Vay said trying to get people on track. 

"Okay. That night I told him everything." Dusk said seriously.

At Dusk's house.

"Twilight I'm gonna be real honest with you. You can't stay here with Mom and I arguing all the time. You're going to meet the rest of your family. I'll give you a map and supplies your going to want to go to a Vaporeon fire fighter in town tell them you are Dusk's son and Dusk is okay." I said anxiously. 

I packed up berries a map and a few potions to keep him safe. "Here you go." I said giving him a backpack with the supplies. I hugged him and said. "I love you I don't know the next time I'll see you but, I know you'll at least be safe." Twilight left and said. "I love you I know I'll see you soon. Until then goodbye dad." He waved then went into the woods where I thought I'd never see him again. 

I went back into my bedroom and cried until I fell asleep.

Back in the meeting room

"That is what happened. Now you know the full story now we can finally move on from this topic." Dusk said somewhat somberly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I can't say that enough. I had to think hard to make this part similar to the lines but, not exact because well I don't really want more than one character to die especially such an innocent one. Also, it won't be said but, Twilight is 9 months old or about a bit over 2 years old I just made him a bit smarter. Leave feedback!


End file.
